Cualquier forma de amor
by Lunas89
Summary: Dicen que la vida está llena de momentos buenos, pero que también en ella hay momentos malos, pero en raros casos hay momentos los cuales empiezan siendo malos y terminan siendo buenos y queda la duda de qué tipo de momento entonces se está viviendo al final…


Hola!

Aquí dejándoles el primer capítulo de mi primera historia, una disculpa si no está al nivel de muchas otras, pero soy nueva y le estoy poniendo toda la inspiración y ganas. No se van a arrepentir, ya que tiene un buen contenido y está llena de drama, amor y acción.

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la Sra. S Meyer!

No entretengo mas… disfruten el primer capítulo.

-/-

Isabella se levanto esa mañana de sábado con algo de urgencia, se les había hecho tarde para el viaje que realizarían, se suponía que ya tendrían que ir rumbo a Brownsville Tx en donde vivía su media hermana Jessica y su esposo. Despertó a sus padres, para después meterse a bañar con algo de urgencia y ya para las 9 de la mañana iban en la autopista rumbo a la frontera, ni quien creyera que se habían levantado con una hora de retraso.

Le encantaba viajar por carretera, era tranquilo, relajante y hasta sentía una extraña clase de paz que no podría explicar nunca. Amaba la ciudad y el país en el que vivía, pero si le pudieran dar a elegir en donde pasar el resto de su vida, escogería algún pueblecito de Estados Unidos de esos que pasan en las películas, que guardan tradiciones y buenos modales. En cambio ella vivía en México en San Pedro Garza García, un municipio del estado de Nuevo León y perteneciente a la gran metrópoli que era Monterrey, la ciudad principal de ese estado. Había asistido a un buen colegio hasta la preparatoria y cuando fue momento de ir a la universidad no dudo ni por un minuto el dejar las escuelas privadas para poder vivir la experiencia de estudiar en una de las mayores universidades del país y hasta del continente, la UANL. Para ella fueron los mejores momentos de su vida, hacia 3 meses había terminado su licenciatura de Relaciones Internacionales y se sentía plena en ese momento, ya que no tenía prisa por buscar trabajo, su padre le había dicho que se tomara un receso. Estudiar, hacer prácticas profesionales y el servicio social, era agotador y según su padre "todos merecemos disfrutar el momento después de graduase".

-¿Los ves René?- escucho la voz de su padre, la cual la saco de sus pensamientos en los cuales estaba haciendo una lista de lo que quería comprar en el centro comercial.

-Sí, yo también los he notado- vio como su madre volteaba a ver a Charlie.

-¿Que han notado, de que hablan?- estiro el cinturón de seguridad y se puso en medio de los asientos y volteo a ver a su madre.

-El carro que viene atrás de nosotros-Instintivamente tuvo ganas de voltear pero no lo hizo- no voltees Isabella- le dijo su padre como si supiera que ella pensaba hacerlo- hace aproximadamente 20 minutos nos viene siguiendo- su corazón por un momento sintió que dejo de latir- he acelerado y bajado la velocidad en momentos y ellos nos siguen el paso. Amaba su país, amaba su cultura, su gente y odiaba la delincuencia organizada, el narcotráfico y todo lo que conlleva ese tipo de organizaciones. Pero a pesar de todo lo que se oía de balaceras, muertos, persecuciones, el país seguía firme, con miedo, pero saliendo adelante, eran más los buenos que los malos y en algún momento todo tendría que terminar.

-Entonces acelera papá!- le dijo Isabella con urgencia, a Charlie.

Temblaba, Charlie temblaba, pero sus mujeres no lo notaban ya que iba bien pescado del volante. Tenía miedo de esa gente, había escuchado cosas terribles como violaciones, tortura y muerte, rogaba que esa camioneta acelerara el paso y los dejara atrás, solo con el miedo y la angustia que ya habían sembrado en ellos.

-Calma Bella-volteo rápidamente a verla para luego volver a poner su vista en la carretera –todo va estar bien hija- mas tardo en decir esas palabras Charlie; cuando sintieron un golpe en la parte trasera del automóvil, Bella se fue un poco para delante y el cinturón de seguridad la lanzo hacia atrás por inercia, su cuerpo pego contra el asiento y volvió a sentir un nuevo golpe. Vio como su padre aceleraba un poco y aun así segundos después sintió otro golpe. Escuchaba la voz de su madre histérica diciéndole a su papá que acelerara mas y Charlie hablaba sobre que si iban rápido y la camioneta los golpeaba se podrían voltear . Su cabeza se quedo en blanco por minutos que no habían sido más de diez y que para ella eran como horas. Solo su mente volvió a reaccionar cuando oyó a su padre decir que frenaría, que se pararía.

-No!- Grito- No lo hagas!- volvió a decir histérica como su madre- Nos mataran papá- esto no le podría estar pasando a ella.

-Si no me detengo harán que choquemos- y así como dijo la frase Charlie, Isabella sintió como el auto bajaba su velocidad hasta quedar parado en el acotamiento de la carretera.

-Las llaves se van a quedar puestas Isabella y el auto encendido, si nos piden bajarnos te pondrás atrás de nosotros y si algo sale mal, quiero que te subas al auto y aceleres lo mas que puedas hija- la voz y las palabras de Charlie fueron fuertes y claras.

Charlie vio por el espejo como 2 hombres se bajaban de aquella enorme camioneta de doble cabina, uno de ellos alto, castaño y muy musculoso, mientras el segundo no estaba tan marcado como el primero y su cabello era más rubio y era más alto que su acompañante.

Los 2 hombres sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo, podría pasar una patrulla de esas que vigilan las carreteras y eso sería un enorme problema, ya se habían retirado hace unos cuantos años, aunque lo bien aprendido nunca se olvida, sabían cómo afrontar situaciones de peligro y su jefe les había encomendado esa tarea tan especial para él, así que, qué mejor que ellos para hacer ese trabajo tan importante.

-¡Bájense del auto!- Grito el más alto, mientras que rápidamente Charlie les dedicaba una mirada a sus mujeres para después los 3 desabrocharse los cinturones de seguridad y empezar a bajarse del auto.

Isabella hizo exactamente lo que dijo su padre, se puso atrás de ellos y en el espacio entre su madre y Charlie pudo ver un poco a esos hombres, que para ser gente que anda metida en malas ondas, se veían muy bien y por un momento de debilidad hasta los encontró guapos. Escuchaba entre sus pensamientos como su padre les preguntaba qué, que querían, que se llevaran el efectivo y lo electrónico y hasta el carro si querían, pero que los dejaran en paz. Veía de reojo como su madre lloraba en silencio pero con su cara firme, siempre viendo a esos hombres.

-Así está la situación Señor- hizo una pausa y un ademan para que Charlie les dijera su nombre y escucho a su padre decírselo.

-Así está la situación Señor Charlie- volvió a escuchar al alto hablar- No los queremos lastimar, no queremos nada material de ustedes, más bien queremos hablar con su hija.

Isabella veía los autos pasar y algunos volteaban a verlos, mas no se detenían, porque sabían que algo malo estaba pasando, porque dada la situación del país y respecto a todo lo que se escuchaba de los asaltos en carretera, la mayoría de la gente que veía la escena que se estaba presenciando, sabían que estaba sucediendo y aceleraban el paso por miedo a que los abordaran a ellos también.

-Isabella escucho a lo lejos las últimas palabras de aquel joven y decidió no perderse más, creía que estaba entrando en una especie de shock del cual no podía darse el lujo de caer, no en ese momento.

-¿Para que quiere hablar con mi hija Señor?- Charlie hablo

-Ustedes pueden oír la conversación si quieren, no hay problema- dijo el más robusto con una cara de ironía que hizo enojar a Isabella

-Y de que quieren hablar conmigo, si se puede saber?- dijo Bella escurriéndose entre sus padres para quedar en medio de ellos.

-Así está la cosa Isabella- Bella no perdió de vista que esos hombres sabían su nombre y que sus padres no lo habían nombrado en ningún momento –Te vamos a llevar con nosotros y tienes solo 2 opciones, vienes por las buenas o matamos a tus padres y bienes por las malas- termino de hablar el joven alto

-Tú decides- dijo y el robusto y le dedico una enorme sonrisa blanca que en otro momento y situación la habría hecho avergonzarse y enamorarse tontamente de él.

-No me dejan muchas opciones y como es lógico, acepto la primera- los odiaba y sabía para que la querían y esperaba que hicieran lo que quieran pronto y la dejaran ir o la mataran.

Su madre dio un grito de dolor y su padre dio un paso hacia delante, pero Isabella lo detuvo. Aquí iba a morir una persona y no tres. Les dio la espalda a esos hombres y les dijo a sus padres que todo iba a estar bien y que ellos siguieran adelante unidos como matrimonio, como familia y pareja que eran. No hubo momento de abrazos, solo giro y fue con los 2 hombres los cuales le dieron el paso rumbo a la camioneta y les dijeron "un gusto en conocerlos" a sus padres.

El más alto le abrió la puerta del asiento trasero de la camioneta de doble cabina y los escucho después entrar a ellos, por un momento pensó en abrir la puerta y salirse, pero no lo hizo.

-Abróchate el cinturón Bella- escucho al robusto hablarle –Nos cuelgan si te pasa algo- le dijo mientras la veía por el espejo retrovisor y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

El alto piso el acelerador y vio a lo lejos como sus padres se quedaban afuera del auto en la carretera. Como su padre abrazaba a su madre y como René lloraba desesperada y por ultimo vio la cara de angustia de Charlie, _que acabe esta pesadilla pronto… pensó._

No dijo ni una sola palabra, el miedo la tenia acorralada, solo podía notar cómo iban a una velocidad poco razonable, iban demasiado rápido, su padre nunca había manejado de esa manera, menos su madre y ella nunca había amado la velocidad para manejar así de rápido. Se sorprendió al notar que en el primer retorno que encontraron, dieron la vuelta rumbo a Monterrey.

Monterrey era la ciudad y municipio principal del estado de Nuevo León, era tan grande que colindaba con otros municipios como Villa de Guadalupe, Apodaca, San Nicolás y San Pedro Garza García, donde ella vivía, si no eras del rumbo ni sabias en que municipio estabas, ya que todo estaba junto, era una gran ciudad, Cosmopolitan, influenciada por la frontera con Estados Unidos.

Al empezar a entrar a la ciudad noto que tomaban la carretera rumbo al aeropuerto, el cual estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Por su mente pasaron muchas situaciones, pero nunca pensó en ir rumbo al aeropuerto. Tal vez la violarían y matarían en algún lugar, escondido por la carretera o algo peor, mas nunca pensó llegar hasta el aeropuerto. Tampoco pregunto nada, parecía que la lengua se la había comido el ratón.

Su corazón latió descontrolado al atravesar la sección de vuelos privados, no por los pensamientos que sabia tenia sobre lo que le pasaría, sino porque tenía pánico volar en avión. Amaba viajar, pero las alturas y los aviones no eran de su agrado. Diviso por la ventana un pequeño jet y sintió que se desmayaría. Si un avión así de grandes que son se caen, un jet chiquito tenía más probabilidades de caerse.

La camioneta se paró a unos metros de jet e instintivamente bajo la mirada a sus manos, ahora si no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Esto es lo que vamos hacer Isabella- le dijo el alto –Nos vamos a subir a ese jet y desde el momento en el que entres a él vas a ser de nacionalidad estadounidense tienes el mismo nombre solo que volteado, ahora eres Marie Isabella Swan en vez de Isabella Marie Swan, nacida en Amarillo Tx y abandonada por tus padres, viviste en una casa de adopción hasta los 18 años, estudiaste Administración de Empresas y viniste a México a visitar a una amiga que se ha casado con un Mexicano y viven en Monterrey, ¿está claro?- fue rápido y directo.

-Sí, muy claro- Dijo Bella sosteniéndole la mirada, no podía darse el lujo de tenerle miedo.

Observo como los hombres se bajaban de la camioneta y con toda la amabilidad y caballerosidad del mundo el robusto le abría la puerta y le sonreía. El más alto se había adelantado y estaba hablando con unas personas, que Bella pensó eran las encargadas de checar el avión y esas cosas que se hacen antes de un vuelo.

Subió las pequeñas escaleras del jet y cuando entro a este, su corazón empezó a hiperventilar. Era hermoso y demasiado pequeño. Sintió miedo, de estar en el, miedo de despegar y en una pequeña parte de ella, le dio miedo el saber a dónde iba y que le deparaba ese viaje. Había pensado en muchas maneras en las que terminaría, pero jamás pensó estar sentada en un jet privado con 2 extraños relativamente amables y extraordinariamente atractivos, los cuales la había prácticamente secuestrado.

En minutos había pasado el piloto, junto con su copiloto y la azafata les dijo que se sentaran y se pusieran los cinturones, ya que estaban a punto de despegar. Se saludaron como si se conocieran de por vida y supo ahí que el robusto se llamaba Emmett y el alto Jasper, capto de inmediato que no eran Mexicanos esos hombres y mucho menos la azafata a la cual la saludaron como Heidi.

Isabella sentía su cuerpo aguado y hasta sintió que había dejado de respirar cuando el avión despego, no sabía si rezar porque el jet no se cayera o porque si se cayera y acabara todo lo que le estaba pasando. Escucho cuando Heidi dijo que se podían quitar los cinturones y que sería un viaje relativamente tranquilo hasta Dallas Tx. Ahí se entero hacia donde se dirigía, mas todavía era una incógnita que le esperaría al llegar ahí.

Por momentos pensó en sus padres, en su desesperación y preocupación, en su media hermana, en su sobrinito Alexander; esperaba que su hermana Jessica y su esposo Mike hicieran del pequeño Alex un hombre de bien. Quería y deseaba una pronta resignación para sus padres, porque no veía en su futuro nada bueno o algo de esperanza de volver a verlos.

Se sentía cansada, con sueño y un poco de sed, mientras observaba a Jasper y Emmett picarle a sus celulares y tablets. Escucho también conversaciones con Heidi, la cual les preguntaba sobre una Rosalie y una tal Alice, Emmett saco una foto de su cartera y se la enseño a Heidi y los 2 sonrieron y dijeron palabras tiernas. Ahí Bella entendió que hasta ese tipo de gente tenían sentimientos y un corazón, familias esperándolos y si estaban en ese mundo, era tal vez por la necesidad o la estupidez, pero aun así no cabía en su mente porque podían ser tan despiadados y crueles.

No supo ni cuantas horas pasaron, pero Heidi les dijo que ya empezarían el descenso de aterrizaje y que se abrocharan los cinturones, ella ni se lo había desabrochado en todo el viaje, así que solo se enderezo en el asiento y rogo que el aterrizaje fuera rápido.

Cuando aterrizaron y el avión quedo en el hangar correspondiente, Emmett le dio una bolsa de diseñador, la cual no abrió pero se sentía pesada y al mismo tiempo le dio un pasaporte. Bella se sorprendió al ver que era americano y que era de ella. Tanta gente que sueña con ser nacionalizados a Estados Unidos y ella sin pedirlo y de la manera más horrible y extraña lo había logrado.

-Acuérdate del plan- le comento Jasper –actúa con naturalidad, se supone que somos amigos y nos conocemos de por vida.

Durante todo el momento de papeleo y al estar enfrente de los aduanales Jasper y Emmett solo rogaban que la chica no dijera ni una sola palabra, que no se pusiera lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que los interrogaran. Por eso se habían retirado de todo hace unos cuantos años, tenían familia ahora y ellos tenían que ser los más importantes, sus días de rebeldía habían acabado. Vieron como Bella actuaba con naturalidad y hasta hablaba ingles como una competa americana. Emmett llego a pensar que actuaba tan natural porque tenía miedo que si algo salía mal ellos cobrarían venganza de sus padres, mas ellos nunca pensaron en hacerles daño, de hecho si ella decía que no a la primera opción se hubieran dado la vuelta y vuelto sin ella a Dallas Tx. No querían problemas, ni hacerles daño ya que ese no era el plan ni el propósito de su viaje.

Cuando entraron de lleno en el aeropuerto, Emmett camino adelante y Bella y Jasper atrás de él, en el estacionamiento llegaron a otra camioneta de doble cabina y siguieron su camino por las calles de aquella ciudad.

Nunca había ido más allá de Brownsville, ansiaba conocer esa ciudad y muchas otras de aquel país americano más no de esa manera. Hicieron aproximadamente 20 minutos hasta que llegaron a una colonia con casas muy hermosas y grandes. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y ya estaba anocheciendo, la camioneta entro por un portón enorme de hierro grueso y movido eléctricamente, que daba a una casa igual de grande como las de aquel barrio o incluso hasta más grande, una típica casa americana, rodeada de grandes jardines, ya que era un terreno enormemente amplio.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- Dijo Emmett volteando a verla y sonriéndole.

Se bajaron en silencio y fue el turno de caballerosidad de Jasper al abrirle la puerta de la camioneta. La casa era de ladrillo y madera, tenía unas escaleras y un recibidor, en el cual había plantitas y una enorme corona decorativa por el día de dar gracias que estaba próximo a ser. La puerta era de madera y estaba tallada con figuras que la hacían ver hermosa y costosa.

Cuando entro a la casa sus ojos quedaron deslumbrados por la belleza de aquel lugar. Había una enorme mesa al frente con un florero, lleno de todo tipo de flores, al fondo unas escaleras de madera, la cual a la mitad se partía y se convertía e 2 escaleras, que daban a polos opuestos de la casa.

-Ven conmigo- escucho a Emmett decir y este la toco suavemente del brazo y la llevo rumbo a las escaleras. De reojo volteo a un lado y al otro y noto una sala con chimenea y un comedor para más de 6 personas. Todo en esa casa era de madera y en tonos térreos. Subió las escaleras y tomaron las del lado izquierdo de la casa. Emmett le abrió la puerta de una recamara y ella paso y observo aquel lugar.

-Estarás aquí hasta que te vengan a ver- le dijo Emmett –Si todo sale como creo, nos estaremos viendo- dicho esto salió de la habitación dedicándole una sonrisa que le supo a disculpa y Bella escucho como cerraba con llave la puerta de aquella recamara.

La observo, la observo hasta que se canso, parada a escasos centímetros de la puerta, vio la enorme cama, con base de madera, las colchas y sabanas blancas, las almohadas grandes que tenia y si tu cabeza todavía razonaba correctamente eran 8 en total, vio una puerta que suponía ser el baño y unos enormes ventanales con cortinas en todos cafés y beige.

Cuando paso su shock decidió ir al baño, el cual era igual de hermoso, en tonos cafés combinados con marrones, tenía una tina y también regadera. El baño estaba protegido por mamparas para más privacidad y el lavabo era enorme como para acomodar todo lo que una mujer necesita y hace al momento de maquillarse y peinarse. Después de entrar al sanitario, fue al lavabo y se echo agua en la cara, vio su reflejo en el espejo y se asusto al ver lo que vio. Su cara se veía demacrada y con rastros de los mil ríos que había llorado, sus ojos los veía vacios y por un momento no se reconoció en el reflejo que le proporcionaba el espejo. Se acomodo su cabello y después de salir de ahí fue directo a la cama. Durmió un rato hasta que su estomago la despertó por el hambre que ya tenía y no se había hecho presente en quien sabe cuántas horas.

Se levanto a tomar agua del lavabo y cuando regresaba hacia la cama noto que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Su corazón latió desenfrenado y vio como de ella entraba a la recamara un hombre que la observo primero de arriba para abajo y al final conecto sus ojos con los de ella.

-Hola Isabella, tengo años esperando este momento- le dijo sonriéndole, ella paso saliva, el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar –No creo que te acuerdes de mi, de hecho te puedo apostar que ni mi cara te parece conocida, mas la tuya en cambio esta día a día en mi memoria y pensamientos y ahora te tengo aquí a centímetros de mi, ¿qué afortunado soy no lo crees?-

_Piensa Isabella, piensa… quien es este hombre, quien es… su mente trabajaba a toda prisa._

-oH perdona no me he presentado- le dijo dándole la mano en señal de saludo –Soy Edward Cullen- he Isabella se debatía en estrecharle la mano que le estaba ofreciendo o no, mientras el sonreía con esa sonrisa hermosa y blanca, al mismo tiempo ella veía como también el sonreía con su mirada, con esa hermosa mirada verde esmeralda.

-/-

¿Qué les pareció?

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi primera historia. Espero y les haya gustado, ya que le puse todas mis ganas e inspiración. :D

Nos leemos el próximo jueves, espero sus comentarios.


End file.
